Beauty Chef
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Chap 3 END/Jung Changmin sangat mengidolakan seorang chef di salah satu acara masak-memasak dan sangat ingin mencicipi langsung masakannya. Bagaimana jadinya jika suatu hari ia bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan chef itu, dan langsung meminta ikut makan malam bersama? /'Min ikut ke lumah Helo cep ne, Min mau makan macakan Helo cep'/'MWO'/YunJaeMin/Family/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Beauty Chef

(Chap 1)

.

Cast : Kim Jaejoong (26 tahun), Jung Yunho (28 tahun)

Other Cast : Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai

Note : Cerita ini terinspirasi saat saya memasak. Ya walaupun nggak jago-jago amat masak. #apaan sih, abaikan! Berhubung Jaejoong itu sangat gemar memasak, akhirnya membuat saya mendapatkan ide cerita seperti ini. Mudah-mudahan kalian berkenan.

Warning : Cerita nggak jelas dan pasaran, typo(s)bertebaran, kesalahan eja, bahasa tak baku.

.

::: Cerita ini adalah YAOI, jadi bagi yang tak suka silakan minggat :::

.

.

Jaa, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai

.

.

.

DOUZO

:::

..

YUNJAE

..

::

Disuatu senja disalah satu perumahan elit Cheondamdong yang kita ketahui adalah daerah kediaman Jung family, nampak seorang namja cilik yang tengah serius memandangi televisi menyala dihadapannya. Ditemani dengan berbagai macam cemilan yang bertebaran disekitar tempat duduknya, Jung Changmin tengah asik menonton acara ditelevisi itu.

Sesekali nampak kilat binar dimata namja cilik itu saat layar televisi itu menampilkan gambar yang membuatnya memekik girang. Dan tak jarang pula wajah gembul bocah cilik itu tersenyum senang saat televisi menampilkan gambar yang menggiurkan.

_"Sambil menunggu airnya mendidih, kita akan potong bahan makanan yang lainnya. Wortel, kita akan potong dadu untuk wortelnya."_

Terdengar suara dari arah televisi. Ah, hanya dengan mendengar suara itu, kita sudah pasti bisa menebak bukan, acara apa yang sedang ditonton oleh bocah manis nan gembul itu? Rupanya, namja cilik gembul itu kini tengah menonton acara memasak yang sekarang memang sudah menjamur(?)di stasiun televisi.

_"Kelihatannya airnya sudah mendidih, dan sekarang kita bisa masukkan bahan makanan lainnya. Karena wortel memiliki tekstur sedikit keras, dan kita juga memerlukan sedikit waktu yang lebih banyak untuk memasak wortelnya, maka kita akan masukkan wortelnya terlebih dahulu."_

Kini terdengar lagi suara dari arah televisi. Suara sang chef yang tengah menjelaskan urutan cara memasaknya. Sekarangpun, Changmin masih berkonsentrasi dengan acara memasak dihadapannya itu. Entah apa yang membuat bocah itu sangat konsentrasi menonton. Apakah karna dirinya memang menyukai acaranya, atau karna dirinya menyukai makanan yang tengah dimasak oleh sang chef? Atau mungkin malah bocah itu terpesona pada sang chef?

_"Nah, sekarang kita sudah bisa membumbuinya. Masukkan garam setengah sendok teh, merica seperempat sendok teh. Dan kalau kalian suka, kalian bisa tambahkan kecap ikan, ah, ya jangan lupakan air perasan lemon, untuk menambah cita rasanya."_

Lagi-lagi Changmin dengan serius memperhatikan sang chef menjelaskan tata urutan memasaknya. Mata kecilnya-yang mirip seperti sang appa-tak pernah lepas memandang layar televisi 48" dihadapannya.

_"Yak, sudah matang! Humm, baunya sangat harum. Apa kalian bisa mencium aromanya juga?"_

"Min, ga bica cium. Huh!" kesal Changmin karna ia tak bisa mencium aroma masakan yang disajikan chef diacara itu. Padahal dirinya sudah berada sangat dekat dekat layar televisi, bahkan pipi gembulnya sudah menempel dengan sukses di layar kaca itu.

_"Saatnya menyajikan!"_

Kembali terdengar suara ceria dari arah televisi, dan kini sang chef acara itu sudah memegang sebuah mangkok besar berwarna hijau ditangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya tengah menyendok sup yang baru dibuatnya lalu dengan perlahan memasukkannya kedalam mangkok.

_"Saigo de, kita taburi dengan potongan nori diatasnya. Umm, so yummy!"_

Glupp

Changmin menelan saliva saat pemandangan dihadapannya menyajikan sup hasil karya sang chef dengan asap tipis yang mengepul diatasnya. Bibir mungilnya pun sudah terbuka lebar sangat ngiler dengan apa yang tersaji di layar televisi itu.

_"Owatta. Sup abalon jamur dengan nori, ala chef Hero! Oishi sou da ne!"_

"Umm umm, oichi oichi!" pekik Changmin girang menirukan kata-kata sang chef sambil terus menatap lapar pada hidangan ditangan chef itu. Tangannya pun terulur pelan menyentuh layar televisi, berusaha menyentuh masakan yang dibuat sang chef.

"Min mau~" rengeknya entah kepada siapa. Wajahnya kini sudah menampakkan raut sedih, mengingat dirinya tak bisa menyicipi makanan yang baru saja selesai dibuat oleh chef favoritnya itu. Yah, sebenarnya alasan Changmin menonton acara itu adalah, selain karna ia sangat gemar dengan acara masak memasak, ia juga sangat mengidolakan chef yang menjadi host untuk acara masak itu. Bahkan saat dirinya menonton acara masak itu pertama kalinya, ia sudah keranjingan dengan chef itu. Bahkan ia pernah merengek kepada sang appa untuk bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan chef itu. Ya, maksudnya sih supaya bisa merasakan secara langsung rasa masakan yang dibuat oleh sang chef.

_"Bagaimana, mudah bukan membuatnya? Kalau kalian tadi ketinggalan mencatat bahan-bahannya, kalian tak perlu khawatir. Karna resep ini akan dimuat dalam blog resmi kami, dan kalian bisa kunjungi situsnya di www. oishiihero. com."_

Suara merdu sang chef kembali terdengar, bisa dilihat kini sang chef tengah tersenyum kearah kamera sambil menyodorkan hasil masakannya itu mendekat kearah kamera.

Kruyuukkk kruyuukk

Dan suara perut Changmin yang meminta diisipun berbunyi nyaring bersamaan dengan berakhirnya acara masak itu.

"Uhh, Min lapel." ujarnya sambil berlari kecil menuju dapur kediamannya. Ah ya, jika kalian menanyakan mengapa bocah sekecil Changmin hanya tinggal seorang diri dirumah, jawabannya adalah karna sang appa yang sangat sibuk di kantor sehingga tak bisa mengawasi Changmin sepenuhnya.

Kalau kalian bertanya mengenai eomma Changmin, eomma Changmin sudah tiada karna sewaktu melahirkan Changmin, ia kehilangan banyak darah sehingga tak bisa bertahan. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Changmin hanya berada sendirian di rumah nan luas milik keluarga Jung itu.

Namun sebenarnya masih ada Ahjussi dan Ahjumma Changmin-Jung Yoochun dan Jung Junsu-namun mereka berdua sedari tadi tak keluar dari kamarnya. Entah apa yang dikerjakan keduanya didalam kamar, mungkin saja mereka sedang program untuk memberi Changmin sepupu.

Sedangkan Halmoni dan Harabeoji Changmin sekarang menetap di Gwangju. Mereka memang sengaja menghabiskan masa tua di kampung halaman Mr. Jung, setelah mewariskan seluruh aset perusahaan pada Yunho dan Yoochun, merekapun memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Walaupun tinggal berjauhan, namun sebisa mungkin Yunho dan Yoochun akan menjenguk bumonimnya itu.

Dan, jika kalian bertanya kenapa Yoochun berada dirumah sementara Yunho sibuk bekerja, itu sebenarnya bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dipertanyakan. Karna memang, Yunho mempunyai jabatan lebih tinggi dibanding Yoochun, dan Yoochun sebenarnya tak terlalu senang mengurusi perusahaan warisan appanya itu. Ia pun sebenarnya mempunyai usaha lain yaitu mempunyai suatu agensi yang dirintisnya dari nol bersama sang istri tercinta, Jung Junsu. Jadi tak mengherankan bukan, ia lebih sering berada dirumah bersama Junsu, selain juga karna diminta oleh Yunho untuk mengurusi anak semata wayangnya, Jung Changmin.

Ah, bicara soal Changmin, kemana bocah itu sekarang? Oh, rupanya ia sedang berkencan dengan kekasih kekasihnya di dapur sana. Kini ia tengah sibuk merampok makanan dari dalam kulkas dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

::

:

BEAUTY CHEF

:

::

Matahari sudah kembali keperaduannya, menyisakan semburat jingga dilangit yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi gelap. Disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan, nampak seorang namja dengan kadar ketampanan diatas rata-rata hingga menyentuh kata cantik, tengah mendorong troli yang penuh dengan beberapa bahan makanan.

Dengan kaos v-neck putih lengan panjang berbahu terbuka, ditambah celana skiny jeans hitam panjang yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya, dan jangan lewatkan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger manis diwajahnya, membuat penampilan namja itu sangat mempesona dan bahkan membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan menoleh padanya berdecak kagum.

"Nanas yang ini atau yang ini ya?" gumamnya saat tengah memilih buah nanas yang ingin dibelinya. Diangkatnya dua nanas itu sebatas dada, lalu mulai mengamatinya dengan teliti.

"Yang ini saja." putusnya segera setelah mengamati dengan cermat dua nanas ditangannya. Nampaknya namja cantik itu ingin membuat masakan dengan menggunakan bahan nanas. Sekarang namja cantik itupun kembali mendorong troli dan bergerak menuju rak makanan ringan.

Sementara ditempat lain, nampak seorang namja kecil tengah mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karna permintaannya tak dituruti. Dan disebelahnya, nampak berjongkok namja dewasa yang terlihat lelah membujuk namja cilik itu untuk mau menuruti keinginannya.

"Ayolah Minie-ah, jangan marah ne. Bukankah kemarin kau sudah menghabiskan dua cup jumbo es krim rasa vanila dikedai itu? Nanti kau bisa sakit jika makan es krim terlalu banyak." bujuk Yunho-appa Changmin-dengan lembut dan hati-hati agar anaknya itu mau menurut.

"Huh! Itu kan kemalin appa. Kalo cekalang Min makan lagi gak akan cakit!" dengan kekerasan kepala yang sama, Changminpun membantah perkataan sang appa, membuat Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah dengan kekerasan kepala anaknya.

"Baiklah, appa akan mengalah. Tapi kau harus janji, seminggu setelah ini, kau tak boleh makan es krim! Dan lagi, jatah cemilanmu akan appa kurangi, supaya kau tak sakit, arraseo?"

Changmin menoleh mendengar perkataan sang appa, alisnya berkerut tanda tak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Yang benar saja? Seminggu tak makan es krim dan jatah cemilan dikurangi? Ah, itu sama saja meruntuhkan dunia Changmin, perlu kalian ketahui, Changmin tak akan mampu hidup tanpa keberadaan kekasih kekasihnya itu disekitarnya. Ia lebih rela tak bertemu dengan appanya daripada harus kehilangan seluruh makanannya. Eoh? Anak yang kurang berbakti ne? Jangan ditiru!

"CHILUH!" jawabnya agak kencang dan menyebabkan beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat disebelah mereka menolehkan wajah karna kaget mendengar teriakan Changmin.

"Ck, kau ini! Appa memberimu dua pilihan, kau mau minum es krim sekarang dan konsekwensinya kau dilarang makan es krim seminggu kedepan dan tak ada cemilan, atau tak jadi makan es krim dan jatah cemilanmu tetap?"

Yunho yang sudah kehabisan akalpun akhirnya memberikan pilhan kepada anaknya itu. Ya, walaupun sedikit kejam, tapi biarlah. Toh itu semua demi kebaikan Changmin sendiri.

"Emm-" Changmin nampak berfikir mengenai dua pilihan itu. Pilihan yang sama-sama tak menguntungkan baginya.

"Eotteokhae?" tanya Yunho lagi karna Changmin tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oke. Min cudah pilih!" jawab Changmin lantang sambil memutar badannya kearah Yunho, "Min gak minum ecnya cekalang, tapi appa haluc beliin Min cemilan yang banyak." jawab Changmin sambil menatap sang appa. Rupanya Changmin tak mau rugi, walaupun tak bisa makan es krim tapi ia malah menyuruh Yunho untuk membelikannya cemilan. Tak ada es, cemilanpun jadi.

"Ne appa~" lanjutnya lagi sambil memasang puppy eyes yang sangat diyakininya tak akan mampu dilawan Yunho.

Ah, Yunho sudah sangat hafal kebiasaan anaknya itu. Diapun hanya mengangguk pasrah mendengar jawaban Changmin.

"Yeyyy, appa yang telbaik!" riang Changmin dan melompat memeluk sang appa.

"Kajja, appa kita belbulu cemilan~"

Dan bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi dompet Yunho akan terkuras isinya.

::

:

BEAUTY CHEF

:

::

Yunho dan Changmin tengah mendorong troli didalam supermarket, ah bukan keduanya, hanya Yunho saja yang tengah mendorong troli, sedangkan Changmin hanya memasukkan berbagai macam cemilan kedalam troli itu.

Setiap rak yang dilewatinya, Changmin selalu mengambil satu macam cemilan dan memasukkannya kedalam troli. Namun, walaupun ia sudah memasukkan ke dalam troli, Yunho akan kembali menaruh makanan itu, jika dirasanya makanan itu tak baik untuk pertumbuhan anaknya.

"APPA! KENAPA DIBALIKIN!" suara teriakan Changmin yang tiba-tiba seketika mengagetkan Yunho dan beberapa orang lainnya yang berada di rak yang sama dengannya, membuat makanan yang hendak ditaruh kembali oleh Yunho jatuh berserakan didekat kakinya.

"Huh appa nappeun!" teriak Changmin lagi yang kini sudah berdiri berkacak pinggang dihadapan Yunho.

"Ini semua tak baik untukmu. Ini terlalu pedas, kau bisa sakit perut. Dan ini, ini terlalu banyak coklat, nanti gigimu bisa sakit."

"Huh, tapi Min kan mau itu!" protes Changmin tak suka dengan perkataan Yunho.

"Kau boleh ambil yang lain, asal makanan yang tak berbahaya buat tubuhmu!" jawab Yunho lagi tanpa memperdulikan protes anaknya itu. "Kajja, kau mau lanjut atau kita langsung bayar?" tanya Yunho karena Changmin masih bergeming dibelakangnya.

"Eoh? Kau tak mau belanja lagi? Baiklah, kajja kita bayar." lanjut Yunho dan mulai melajukan trolinya, namun Changmin masih bergeming di tempatnya. Bahkan ia seperti terkejut dengan mata yang membulat sempurna dan mulut menganga lebar.

Yunhopun sempat panik mengira kalau Changmin kesambet, segera saja didekatinya anaknya itu lalu berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Minie-ah, Minie-ah, waeyo?" tanya Yunho panik sambil mengguncang sedikit keras tubuh Changmin. Changmin masih saja diam tak merespon ucapan Yunho.

"Changminie, Changminie. Jung Chang-"

"Helo cep, He..Helo cep." gumam Changmin terbata memotong ucapan Yunho. Yunho yang tak mengerti, hanya mengerjab bingung memahami maksud anaknya itu.

"Helo cep?" gumam Yunho sambil berfikir. Namun pikirannya seketika buyar ketika mendengar teriakan dari anaknya.

"HELOO CEEPPPPP-"

Duk

Bruukk

Suara benda berjatuhanlah yang terdengar beriringan dengan suara menggelegar dari Changmin. Seorang namja tak sengaja menjatuhkan sebungkus kripik yang baru diambilnya dari rak, ketika Changmin berseru tiba-tiba. Dan detik berikutnya, namja itu merasakan sebuah tubrukan yang sangat keras berasal dari bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Dan mata membulat sempurna saat menyadari apa yang baru saja menabraknya itu.

"OMO." teriaknya tak kalah kaget saat menemukan seorang namja kecil yang tengah memeluk kaki kanannya dengan sangat kencang. Bahkan saking kencangnya, namja itu tak bisa menggerakkan sedikit saja kakinya.

Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi siapa pelaku tindak kekerasan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Changmin, sang pelaku utama teriakan menggelegar itu. Kini ia-Jung Changmin-bergelayut pada kaki seorang namja yang diteriakinya 'Helo Cep' itu, kalian sudah bisa menebak bukan siapa namja yang diteriaki dan kini tengah dipeluk oleh cast cilik kita ini?

"Helo cep~" desis Changmin lagi yang nampak sangat bahagia dari suaranya itu. Ah, bertemu dengan idolamu memanglah sesuatu yang membahagiakan bukan?

"Hey adik manis, bisa kau lepaskan sebentar pelukanmu?" kata namja itu sambil memegang pelan tangan Changmin. Changmin hanya menggeleng kencang tak mau menuruti permintaan sang idola. "Kalau kau tak melepaskannya, bagaimana aku bisa melihat wajah fansku ini eoh?" lanjutnya masih mencoba membujuk namja cilik dihadapannya ini.

"Hihi, Helo cep mau liat muka Min?" tanya Changmin sambil mendongak menatap wajah idolanya itu. Sang idola hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Melihat itu, Changminpun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya walaupun kedua tangannya masih setia melekat ditubuh idolanya.

"Ireumi mwoeyo?" tanya namja itu sambil berjongkok dihadapan Changmin, perlahan dibukanya kaca mata yang sedari tadi masih menempel dimatanya.

"Changmin, Jung Changmin imnida." jawab Changmin dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Changmin, Changminie. Nama yang bagus."

"Hihi, Helo cep, Min cangat cuka cama Helo cep." kata Changmin dan memamerkan deret gigi susunya.

"Oya? Waa, aku senang sekali. Ada anak manis sepertimu yang menyukaiku." jawab namja itu sambil mengelus pelan pipi tembam Changmin.

"Hihi, Helo cep lagi apa dicini?"

"Aku sedang membeli bahan masakan, dengan siapa kau kemari?"

"Min kecini cama ap-, eoh? Appa, appa eodiya?" tanya Changmin panik saat tak melihat keberadaan sang appa disekitarnya. Segera saja ia kebingungan mencari batang hidung sang appa.

"Appa, appa~"

"Minie-ah! Appa disini!" sahut Yunho saat dirinya mendengar teriakan Changmin yang mencarinya. Tadi saat anaknya itu berteriak dan berlari entah kemana, tak sengaja ia menyenggol troli belanjaannya saking kagetnya dan malah menyebabkan beberapa makanan tercecer. Itulah sebabnya ia membereskan itu dulu karna belanjaannya mengahalangi orang yang akan lewat.

"Kau ini, kenapa berlari eoh?" tanya Yunho setelah dirinya berada dihadapan Changmin sambil menarik troli di belakangnya.

"Hihi, appa, Min ketemu cama Helo cep, itu itu, Helo cep." jawab Changmin keras sambil menunjuk kebelakang tempat idolanya berada. Yunhopun melihat kearah tunjuk Changmin untuk melihat siapa yang dimaksud anaknya itu.

Deg

"Dia-"

"Appa, appa, ayo cini. Ketemu cama Helo cep."

Seakan terhipnotis, Yunhopun tanpa perlawanan mengikuti Changmin yang menariknya. Perlahan, semakin dekat dirinya dengan sosok itu, semakin kencang jantungnya berdetak.

"Ini appa Min, Helo cep." kata Changmin bangga sambil tersenyum manis kearah idolanya. Sang idola hanya tersenyum membalas dan membungkuk sedikit menghormati appa Changmin itu.

"Annyeong." sapanya ramah saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Yunho. Dan sama seperti Yunho, iapun merasakan jantungnya sedikit berdetak kencang.

"Appa-" hardik Changmin kesal karna sanga appa hanya diam tanpa membalas sapaan idolanya.

Jelas saja ia hanya diam, bahkan Jung dewasa itu tengah terpesona dengan namja cantik dihadapannya. Rambut hitam legam sebatas bahu yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya, mata bulat dengan iris sehitam malam yang membuat Yunho seakan tersedot dan seakan terhipnotis dengan mata menawan itu. Tak ketinggalan kulit wajah yang seputih dan sehalus porselen dan bibir yang merona merah bagai cherry yang baru masak, jangan salahkan Yunho jika dirinya tak konsentrasi dan malah menikmati pemandangan indah yang terhampar dihadapannya itu.

"Ah, nde? Eoh mian, Jung Yunho imnida. Mian, gara-gara anakku kegiatan anda jadi terganggu." kata Yunho baru sadar dengan perbuatannya dan segera membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Anio, gwencanhayo. Apa dia anakmu? Anakmu sungguh manis Yunho-ssi. Ah, iya aku Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong, tapi mungkin kebanyakan orang mengenalku sebagai Hero, termasuk anakmu ini Yunho-ssi." jawab Jaejoong-idola Changmin-sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Changmin. Sungguh, ia sangat menyukai anak-anak. Jadi tak mengherankan jika ia sangat senang menantap Changmin.

"Ne appa, Helo cep ini cep yang hebat. Macakannya machita!" pekik Changmin girang sambil membayangkan masakan Jaejoong yang baru saja siang tadi dilihatnya.

"Eoh? Jadi ini chef yang sering kau banggakan itu hmm?" tanya Yunho yang baru sadar kalau namja cantik dihadapannya ini adalah chef yang sering dibicarakan oleh Changmin. Ah, salahkan saja dirinya yang tak pernah menonton televisi, dan kalaupun Changmin mengajaknya menonton acara masak kegemarannya itu, dirinya malah tak fokus.

"Ne appa~, aaa, Min cenang bica ketemu cama Helo cep!" teriaknya girang dan bersiap kembali berlari kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihat tanda-tanda Changmin akan kembali berlaripun sudah menyiapkan diri jika tubuh gembul anak itu akan menubruknya.

"Ne, gomawoyo sudah menyukai acaraku." jawab Jaejoong senang dan balas memeluk Changmin.

Sementara sang anak tengah memeluk bahagia namja cantik dihadapannya, Yunho hanya memandang keduanya dalam diam. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, namun yang jelas rona bahagia terlihat jelas di wajah tampan namja bermarga Jung itu.

"Helo cep cekalang mau kemana?" tanya Changmin setelah pelukan mereka terlepas. Ditatapnya mata bulat Jaejoong.

"Setelah ini aku akan pulang, hari ini jadwalku kosong."

Jaejoong terkejut sendiri dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutnya, biasanya ia tak bisa langsung dengan enteng berbicara tentang kegiatan atau tentang dirinya, walaupun ia terkenal sangat ramah, namun ia juga sangat berhati-hati jika berbicara. Namun kenapa dengan anak manis dihadapannya ini ia malah dengan entengnya membeberkan kegiatannya? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Helo cep mau pulang?"

"Ne."

"Apa Helo cep mau memacak dilumah Helo cep?" tanya Changmin lagi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jaejoong awalnya mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan Changmin, namun setelahnya ia malah menjawab santai pertanyaan Changmin itu, "Tentu saja. Setiap hari bahkan aku memasak untuk diriku sendiri." jawabnya bangga dan diakhiri dengan senyum mengembang diwajah putihnya.

Dan detik berikutnya, seringai muncul diwajah Changmin. Otaknya segera berfungsi saat Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Helo cep, Min ikut ke lumah Helo cep ne~, Min mau makan macakan Helo cep."

"MWO?"

Teriakan nan kencang segera terdengar saat Changmin mengutarakan maksudnya, bukan, teriakan itu bukan berasal dari Jaejoong, melainkan dari Yunho. Ia sangat kaget karna Changmin meminta hal yang menurutnya aneh. Bagaimana mungkin ia ingin berkunjung ke rumah orang yang baru dikenalnya? Ah, memikirkannya saja Yunho sudah tak habis pikir, walau jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia juga sangat ingin untuk bisa pergi ke rumah Jaejoong. Yang diakuinya atau tidak, sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak abnormal.

"Haha, tak perlu terkaget begitu Yunho-ssi. Aku saja tak merasa kaget mendengar permintaan Changmin, kenapa justru anda yang merasa terkejut?" tanya Jaejoong dan tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu Yunho itu.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku hanya kaget." jawab Yunho salah tingkah, "Dan kau Minie, kau tak sopan! Mau apa kau berkunjung ke rumah Hero chef eoh?" tanyanya dan berpaling menatap Changmin.

"Huh! Min kan pengen makan macakannya Helo cep, habic kalo di tipi Min ga bica lacain macakan Helo cep!" jawab Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aigoo, manis sekali. Kau ingin mencoba masakanku?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedikit senang karna Changmin ingin mencoba masakannya. Yang sangat amat disenangi oleh seorang chef adalah, kalau masakannya disukai oleh orang dan orang itu makan dengan lahap masakan yang dibuatnya.

"Ne, Min pengen cekali makan macakan Helo cep." jawab Changmin antusias dengan binar penuh harap dimatanya.

"Tapi kau akan mengganggu waktu Hero chef Minie." kembali Yunho mengemukakan pendapatnya, ia merasa tak enak hati pada Jaejoong. Baru saja mereka berkenalan, apakah pantas jika mereka pergi kerumah namja cantik itu ditambah ikut makan malam bersama? Rasanya kurang sopan.

"Anio, aku sangat senang jika ada yang ingin mencoba masakanku. Sebenarnya juga, aku sedikit bosan karna tak ada yang bisa kuajak berbagi hasil masakanku." jawab Jaejoong diplomatis dan seketika membuat duo Jung itu melebarkan matanya. Ah, bukankah itu artinya Jaejoong tak keberatan?

"Howaa, jinja? Jinja Helo cep, Min boleh main ke lumah Helo cep?" pekik Changmin girang karna keinginannya berjalan mulus.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab, "Ne. Kau boleh makan sepuasmu nanti. Otte?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Changmin segera menganggukkan kepalanya. Binar bahagia sungguh terlukis diwajahnya. Sebentar lagi keinginannya akan terkabul. Bisa makan masakan sang chef idola.

"Acik, Min makan macakan Helo cep. Acikkkk~"

"Emm, apa kami tidak merepotkan Jaejoong-ssi? Apa kami tak mengganggu waktumu?" tanya Yunho masih sedikit merasa tak enak.

Jaejoong seketika menghentikan tawanya saat melihat antusias Changmin, ia lupa kalau bocah gembul itu datang bersama sang appa.

"Ah, gwencanhayo Yunho-ssi, aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Malah aku sangat senang." ucapnya sambil memandang wajah Yunho.

Deg

Deg

Jantung keduanya berpacu cepat kala mata musang dan mata bulat itu bertemu pandang. Menghasilkan getaran-getaran aneh yang menyelimuti keduanya. Perasaan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul saat keduanya bertemu pandang seperti ini.

"Yeopo." lirih Yunho tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Jaejoong.

"Emm, a..apa kita berangkat sekarang? Na..nampaknya hari mulai gelap." kata Jaejoong terbata sesaat setelah memutuskan kontak mata dengan Yunho, Yunho sedikit kecewa dengan itu, karna ia kehilangan pemandangan indah dari mata Jaejoong itu.

"Ne, kajja kita ke kasir." jawab Yunho dan mulai mendorong trolinya menuju kasir sambil menggandeng Changmin. Dan dibelakangnya nampak Jaejoong yang juga tengah mendorong trolinya sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Howaaa,, saya datang bawa cerita baru... Kekekeke

Ceritanya memang agak pasaran, tapi mudah-mudahan readers semuanya berkenan dan suka dengan alur yang saya buat. Saya hanya mencoba menuangkan ide yang menari-nari diotak saya, dan mewujudkannya dalam bentuk tulisan..

Part favorit kalian? Kalau saya sangat senang saat part Changmin marah-marah karna Yunho balikin cemilannya. Haha, membayangkan adegan Changmin yang berkacak pinggang dan ngomel ke Yunho. Haha,, tapi semua part saya suka.. Hihihi,, favorit kalian ?

Bagaimana untuk chap ini? Ada harapankah untuk saya melanjutkannya? Kalau ada,, sok atuh kasih tau saya pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini dalam bentuk review..

Minna san, review onegaishimasu ^^

.

Denpasar, 10 Desember 2013


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty Chef

(Chap 2)

.

Cast : Kim Jaejoong (26 tahun), Jung Yunho (28 tahun)

Other Cast : Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai

Note : Cerita ini terinspirasi saat saya memasak. Ya walaupun nggak jago-jago amat masak. #apaan sih, abaikan! Berhubung Jaejoong itu sangat gemar memasak, akhirnya membuat saya mendapatkan ide cerita seperti ini. Mudah-mudahan kalian berkenan.

Warning : Cerita nggak jelas dan pasaran, typo(s)bertebaran, kesalahan eja, bahasa tak baku.

.

::: Cerita ini adalah YAOI, jadi bagi yang tak suka silakan minggat :::

.

.

Jaa, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai

.

.

.

DOUZO

:::

..

YUNJAE

..

::

_Jantung keduanya berpacu cepat kala mata musang dan mata bulat itu bertemu pandang. Menghasilkan getaran-getaran aneh yang menyelimuti keduanya. Perasaan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul saat keduanya bertemu pandang seperti ini._

_"Yeopo." lirih Yunho tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Jaejoong._

_"Emm, a..apa kita berangkat sekarang? Na..nampaknya hari mulai gelap." kata Jaejoong terbata sesaat setelah memutuskan kontak mata dengan Yunho, Yunho sedikit kecewa dengan itu, karna ia kehilangan pemandangan indah dari mata Jaejoong itu._

_"Ne, kajja kita ke kasir." jawab Yunho dan mulai mendorong trolinya menuju kasir sambil menggandeng Changmin. Dan dibelakangnya nampak Jaejoong yang juga tengah mendorong trolinya sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah._

_._

_._

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan pembayarannya, kini Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Jaejoong. Mereka berada dalam satu mobil, karna memang Jaejoong tak menggunakan mobilnya. Ia tadi naik taksi untuk pergi ke supermarket itu.

Didalam mobil Audy hitam milik Yunho, kini bisa dirasakan aura yang berbeda yang terjadi. Entahlah, nampaknya aura dalam mobil itu kini sedikit lebih hidup dari sebelumnya. Apakah itu semua akibat hadirnya seorang namja cantik ditengah-tengah HoMin?

"Helo cep, Helo cep nanti mau macak apa?" tanya Changmin yang kini tengah duduk dipangkuan Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa? Itu jelas karna Changmin yang memaksa agar Jaejoong duduk bersamanya. Entah apa yang membuat bocah gembul itu melakukan hal itu, apa mungkin ia menyukai Jaejoong?

Jawabannya adalah, karna Changmin merasa senang saat tangan halus Jaejoong memeluknya. Rasanya seperti mendapat ketenangan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari sang appa, ataupun dari keluarganya yang lain. Entahlah, hanya saja Changmin merasa sangat hangat ketika tangan Jaejoong memeluknya seperti sekarang.

"Nde? Ah, tadi aku membeli bahan masakan untuk membuat nasi goreng nanas. Ditambah kerang, udang, brokoli dan adonan takoyaki." jawab Jaejoong sambil merapatkan pelukannya pada Changmin.

"Takoyaki?" beo Changmin sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Ne, itu masakan Jepang. Apa Minie sudah pernah mencobanya?" tanya Jaejoong karna merasa Changmin sedikit kebingungan dengan masakan itu,

"Anio, Min belum pelnah makan takoyaki." jawab Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Ternyata, belum semua makanan yang pernah ia coba, dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Jinja? Wah, kalau begitu aku akan buatkan Minie takoyaki special. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau?"

Changmin hanya tersenyum girang saat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, tiba-tiba saja kekesalannya menghilang saat mendengar kalau chef idolanya itu akan membuatkan masakan istimewa untuknya.

Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan obrolan dua makhluk manis disebelahnya, diam-diam mengulum senyum bahagia. Ya bahagia. Ia merasa kalau mereka merupakan sebuah keluarga sekarang. Tentu saja ia sebagai kepala keluarga dan Jaejoong sebagai istrinya. Hanya memikirkannya saja Yunho jadi tersenyum sendiri.

Bagaimana ia tak berfikiran seperti itu? Lihatlah, bahkan Changmin dan Jaejoongpun cepat akrab walaupun mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang mereka sudah sangat akrab, bahkan Changmin nampaknya sedikit lupa dengan keberadaan dirinya saking asiknya mengobrol dengan Jaejoong.

Ditambah sikap Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat menyayangi Changmin. Entah itu benar atau hanya perasaan Yunho saja, ia merasa kalau Jaejoong sangat perhatian pada Changmin. Nampaknya namja cantik itu begitu perhatian dan sangat senang bersama dengan anaknya. Yunho sama sekali tak keberatan akan hal itu, malah ia sangat senang. Karna ada yang begitu menyayangi Changmin. Dan Changminpun kelihatannya tak keberatan dengan itu.

"Ah ya Jaejoong-ssi, dimana alamat rumahmu? Aku sampai lupa menanyakannya." kata Yunho saat dirinya tersadar belum menayakan alamat dari namja cantik itu.

"Nde? Ah mian, aku juga lupa. Keasikan mengobrol dengan Minie sampai-sampai tak memperhatikanmu Yunho-ssi." jawab Jaejoong dan tersenyum ramah pada Yunho. "Rumahku di daerah Gangnam perumahan Bolero." lanjutnya lagi.

"Perumahan Bolero? Ne, aku tahu daerah itu. Rupanya tempat tinggalmu berdekatan dengan daerah proyekku." jawab Yunho yang merasa senang mendengar kalau rumah Jaejoong ternyata berada satu kawasan dengan proyeknya.

"Ah begitu." jeda sejenak, "Em, mian Yunho-ssi, apa tidak merepotkanmu kalau kalian berkunjung kekediamanku? Bagaimana dengan istri anda, eomma Minie?" tanya Jaejoong baru menyadari kebodohannya yang tak berfikir tentang istri Yunho.

"Min ga punya umma. Kata appa, umma Min udah di culga."

Deg

Seketika Jaejoong menyesal telah menanyakan perihal eomma Changmin itu. Sungguh ia tak tahu kalau ternyata bocah gembul yang tengah dipangkunya ini sudah tak mempunyai seorang eomma.

"Mi..mian, aku tak tahu." lirih Jaejoong sangat menyesal. Dieratkannya pelukannya ditubuh Changmin, menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia miliki.

"Gwencanha Jaejoong-ssi. Anda memang tak tahu sebelumnya, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu." jawab Yunho yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari Jaejoong. "Kejadiannya sudah 3tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang kami sudah cukup bahagia. Jadi, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah." lanjutnya mencoba menenangkan hati Jaejoong.

"Apa Minie pernah bertemu eomma?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil mendongakkan wajahnya kedepan berusaha melihat raut wajah Changmin.

"Ani. Min gak pelnah liat wajah umma. Tapi kata appa, umma cangat cayang Min, dan Min juga haluc cayang umma campe kapanpun." jawab Changmin dan diakhiri dengan senyum mengembang diwajah bulatnya. Melihat itu, Jaejoong sangat tersentuh dan tanpa ragu dikecupnya pelan pipi gembul Changmin.

Cup~

"Anak pintar." lanjutnya sambil mengelus pelan rambut tebal Changmin.

Yunho yang menyaksikan dengan jelas interaksi dua namja manis disebelahnya itu, hanya bisa tersenyum senang saat dengan terang-terangannya Jaejoong menunjukkan perhatian pada Changmin. Membuat dadanya bergemuruh cepat karna merasakan suatu perasaan yang sudah lama sekali tak dirasakannya.

"Karna Minie sudah jadi anak pintar, aku akan buatkan Minie makanan special. Kau boleh makan sepuasnya nanti. Apa kau mau?"

"Umm, ne Min mau~"

Dan sepanjang sisa perjalanan, Changmin semakin asik berceloteh riang dengan Jaejoong yang menjadi pendengar setianya.

::

:

BEAUTY CHEF

:

::

Dua puluh menit dalam perjalanan, akhirnya Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin tiba didaerah Gangnam tempat kediaman Jaejoong berada. Setelah memberitahu dimana letak kediamannya, sekarang Jaejoong tengah mengeluarkan semua barang belanjaannya dari bagasi mobil Yunho, sedikit kerepotan dengan kantung belanjaan yang banyak, Yunhopun membantu Jaejoong mengemasi belanjaannya itu.

"Gomawo." ucap Jaejoong setelah berhasil mengeluarkan semua barang belanjaannya. "Kajja masuk." ajakanya lagi pada Yunho dan Changmin.

Ceklekk

Jaejoong membuka pelan pintu rumahnya, menyalakan saklar lampu dan segera menyuruh dua tamu tak terduganya masuk ke dalam.

"Mian sedikit berantakan, aku hanya tinggal sendirian, jadi kadang karna kesibukanku aku jarang berada di rumah. Ah, silahkan duduk. Apa kalian mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong sembari berjalan menuju dapur dan meletakkan semua belanjaannya diatas meja makan.

"Anio, tak usah repot-repot Jaejoong-ssi." jawab Yunho sambil menggandeng tangan Changmin mendekat kearah dapur. Tujuannya sih untuk membantu Jaejoong merapikan belanjaanya.

"Woaaa, dapul cep kelen~, cepelti dapul yang celing Min liat di tipi." kagum Changmin saat melihat dapur Jaejoong yang sangat elegan. Dengan berbagai macam alat memasak memenuhi tempat itu. Jangan lupakan keberadaan gelas-gelas kristal yang tergantung indah di atas rak, dan berbagai macam pisau potong dan juga kulkas big size 2 pintu.

"Haha, kau bisa saja Minie-ah." jawab Jaejoong dan mulai memasukkan bahan makanan yang dibelinya ke dalam kulkas.

"Mari biarku bantu Jaejoong-ssi." Yunhopun segera membantu Jaejoong saat dilihatnya Jaejoong akan memasukkan belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas. Iapun berdiri menyebelahi Jaejoong dan mulai ikut memasukkan bahan-bahan itu.

"Panggil Jaejoong saja, agar terdengar lebih akrab."

"Ne, dan kau juga panggil Yunho saja, kurasa umur kita tak jauh beda."

"Ne."

Selagi memasukkan bahan-bahan itu ke dalam kulkas, nampak Changmin yang tak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya berbagai macam hal pada Jaejoong, menyebabkan Yunho dan Jaejoong mengulum senyum saat mendengar pertanyaan lucu atau aneh dari namja paling cilik diantara mereka itu.

"Yak selesai." teriak Jaejoong girang dan segera menutup pintu kulkasnya. "Ryouri no jikan da yo." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ceria pada Changmin. "Apa Minie mau membantu memasak?" tanyanya dan mendapat anggukan semangat dari Changmin.

"Emm, Min mau Min mau."

"Baiklah, ini pakai celemek ini dulu, agar bajumu tak kotor." Jaejoong menyerahkan satu celemek bergambar gajah berwarna merah pada Changmin. Untung saja ia masih menyimpan celemeknya sewaktu masih kecil, karna memang ia sudah sangat menyukai masak memasak semenjak batita.

"Uum!"

"Apa aku juga boleh membantu?" tanya Yunho merasa sedikit tak dihiraukan oleh dua namja manis itu.

"Andwae! Appa diam caja dicana, appa kan gak bica macak." ketus Changmin dan menatap tajam sang appa. "Kalo appa ikut, nanti macakan Helo cepnya jadi gak enak." lanjutnya dan mulai naik kebangku sebelah Jaejoong.

"Gwencaha Yunho-ah, kau duduk saja disana. Dan biarkan kami memasak untukmu. Ne."

Deg

Jantung Yunho kembali berdansa ria saat melihat senyum menawan dari namja cantik yang kini sudah mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan dimeja counter dapurnya. Terlihat sangat jelas kalau namja cantik itu sangat cekatan dalam menyiapkan bahan-bahannya.

"Helo cep, ini apa?" tanya Changmin saat melihat satu bahan masakan yang tak diketahuinya.

"Ah, itu namanya asparagus, itu bisa dibuat untuk sup. Apa Minie sudah pernah mencobanya?"

"Acpalaguc? Emm-"

"Haha, tak usah dipikirkan. Jaa, sekarang kita mulai memasak~"

"Ah ah, tunggu Helo cep. Emm, Min mau Helo cep macak cepelti di tipi. Cebelum Helo cep macak, Helo cep kan ngomong dulu ke kamela."

"Eoh? Kau ingin seolah-oleh kita sedang dalam acara memasak?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedikit kurang paham dengan keinginan Changmin.

"Ne, ah appa. Appa jadi kamelamennya ya. Lekam cemua kegiatan Min dan Helo cep." pinta Changmin pada sang appa.

Dan Yunhopun dengan senang hati menuruti keinginan anaknya, bukankah itu sama saja dengan ia bisa menyimpan gambar seorang Kim Jaejoong?

"Baiklah, appa akan jadi cameramen." jawab Yunho dan mulai mengeluarkan iphone 5nya dan mengarahkan kameranya pada duo JaeMin. "Ready? Hana, dul, set."

Dan mulailah acara masak memasak itu dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin yang menjadi hostnya.

::

:

BEAUTY CHEF

:

::

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu, terdengar dari arah ruang makan kediaman Kim Jaejoong. Nampak kini tiga orang namja tengah asik menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Berbagai macam masakan terhidang di meja makan dengan porsi yang lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya.

Disalah satu bangku, nampak namja paling kecil diantara ketiganya tengah memasukkan dengan rakus semua masakan-masakan itu. Tangan kanannya tak berhenti menyuap masakan-masakan itu, sementara tangan kirinya dengan sigap mengambil masakan yang ada dihadapannya dan menaruhnya dimangkok makannya. Bahkan sekarang pipi gembulnya sudah membulat lucu karna kepenuhan.

"Bagaimana Minie-ah, bagaimana rasa masakannya?" tanya Jaejoong karna melihat Changmin sangat lahap makan. Dan itu membuatnya sangat senang, karna nampaknya bocah gembul itu menyenangi masakan yang dibuatnya.

"Ma..chi..ta..umm..ma..chi..ta." jawab Changmin terbata karna mulutnya yang sangat penuh.

"Aigoo, pelan-pelan makannya, nanti kau bisa tersedak." kata Jaejoong dan perlahan mengusap sisa makanan disudut bibir Changmin.

Deg

Jantung Yunho bergemuruh kencang saat matanya menangkap adegan Jaejoong yang begitu perhatian pada Changmin. Tanpa terasa senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Nampaknya tuan Jung kita ini sangat bahagia, terpancar dari aura yang tengah dikeluarkannya.

"Yunho-ah, bagaimana rasa masakannya?" tanya Jaejoong dan menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya.

"Eh, emm. Mashita, masakanmu sangat enak Jaejoong-ah."

Deg

Kali ini jantung Jaejoong yang berdetak kencang. Saat mendengar Yunho memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang akrab seperti itu. Tak terasa semburat merah tercetak di wajahnya yang segera dipalingkannya karna melihat Yunho yang menatap dirinya tanpa berkedip itu.

"Huwaa, machita! Macakan Helo cep benel-benel enak." pekik Changmin girang saat semua makanan itu berpindah ke perutnya.

"Kenyangnya~" teriaknya lagi dan menghadirkan tawa YunJae.

"Minie, harus bilang apa sama Hero chef?" kata Yunho saat melihat Changmin sudah selesai makan.

"Emm, gomawo Helo cep." teriaknya Changmin girang sambil tersenyum cerah pada Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong balas tersenyum dan mengusap pelan rambut tebal Changmin yang memang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ne, cheonmayo."

"Khamsa hamnida Jaejoong-ah, masakanmu benar-benar enak. Pantas saja kau bisa menjadi chef terkenal seperti ini." kali ini Yunho ikut ambil bagian sambil tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong.

"N..ne, cheonmayo." jawab Jaejoong terbata karna melihat senyum Yunho yang terlihat sangat manis dimatanya.

::

:

BEAUTY CHEF

:

::

Dua hari berlalu semenjak HoMin makan malam bareng dirumah Jaejoong. Dan dua hari pula duo namja Jung itu kelihatan uring-uringan, entah apa yang membuat keduanya merasa uring-uringan begitu. Hal besar apa yang sampai membuat seorang Jung Yunho uring-uringan dan tak bersemangat bekerja begitu? Bahkan hari ini ia tak berangkat ke kantor dan memilih diam dirumah bersama Changmin. Apa karna dua hari ini mereka sakit?

Yak, mereka memang sakit. Namun bukan sakit yang seperti itu. Mereka sakit lebih tepatnya merindukan seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong, sang chef idola Changmin itu. Mereka begitu merindukan Jaejoong karna tak bisa kembali bertemu dengan namja cantik yang dua hari yang lalu sudah membuat mereka merasakan bahagia.

Tapi tentu rasa rindu yang mereka rasakan berbeda satu sama lain. Kalau Changmin, jelas ia sangat merindukan rasa masakan yang dimasak Jaejoong itu. Ia begitu ketagihan akan masakan Jaejoong. Baginya masakan Jaejoong benar-benar masakan terenak yang pernah ia makan. Lain anak, lain juga dengan sang appa.

Kalau Changmin merindukan rasa masakan Jaejoong, beda halnya dengan Yunho yang merindukan sosok Jaejoong itu sendiri. Ia akui, ia sedikit tertarik dengan namja dengan mata besar yang sangat menawan itu. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, ia rasa ia sudah menyukai namja cantik itu. Ia begitu mengagumi sosok Jaejoong yang dimatanya terlihat sangat menawan itu. Bahkan ia juga seperti kecanduan dengan senyuman Jaejoong itu. Ia sangat ingin bisa setiap hari melihat senyuman menawan namja bermarga Kim itu.

"Haa~, Min kangen macakan Helo cep." keluh Changmin dan merebahkan dirinya disofa. Mereka berdua sekarang memang tengah berada diruang keuarga, sambil menonton acara televisi yang bahkan sama sekali tak niat mereka tonton.

"Nado Minie-ah, appa juga merindukan Hero chef~" sahut Yunho sambil duduk menyebelahi Changmin.

"Min mau ketemu Helo cep lagi, Min pengen makan macakan Helo cep lagi!" teriak Changmin sedikit keras saking frustasinya karna keinginannya tak terpenuhi.

"Hemm, apa kau sangat ingin bertemu dengan Hero chef?" tanya Yunho dan mendapat anggukan dari Changmin, "Apa kau menyukai Hero chef?" tanya Yunho lagi penasaran dengan tanggapan anaknya itu.

Changmin menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho saat mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, "Ne. Min cuka Helo cep, coalnya Helo cep pintel macak." jawab Changmin tersenyum girang dan menampakkan deret gigi putihnya.

"Apa kau juga menyayanginya?"

"Uum, Min juga cayang Helo cep. Hihi." jawab Changmin dan diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil darinya.

"Nado, appa juga menyukai Hero chef." kata Yunho dan perlahan membalikkan badannya sehingga menghadap Changmin. "Appa mau bertanya sesuatu. Kau harus jawab yang jujur, oke?"

"Oke!"

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya Hero chef itu menjadi eommamu?"

"Umma?" beo Changmin tak mengerti dengan maksud sang appa.

"Ne, apa kau mau kalau Hero chef jadi eommamu? Kalau Hero chef jadi eommamu, maka setiap hari kau bisa makan masakannya. Kau juga bisa terus bertemu dengannya dan bisa bermanja-manja dengannya. Buakankah Minie suka kalau dipeluk Hero chef?"

Changmin mengangguk antusias saat ia mengerti maksud dari perkataan appanya itu. Matanya berbinar cerah saat mendengar kalau dirinya bisa makan masakan Hero chefnya setiap hari jika idolanya itu menjadi eommanya.

"Jinja? Apa kau senang jika Hero chef jadi eommamu?"

"Ne, Min mau. Min cayang cama Helo cep, Min cuka kalo Helo cep peluk Min. Hihi~"

Ternyata benar apa yang dirasakan Yunho, kalau Changmin anaknya merasa nyaman saat Jaejoong memeluknya. Dan ia juga merasa senang kalau Changmin mau kalau Jaejoong menjadi eommanya. Entah kenapa, yang jelas Yunho sangat ingin menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai eomma Changmin. Ia yakin kalau Jaejoong bisa menyayangi anaknya dengan tulus. Namun, yang jadi masalahnya sekarang, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa membuat Jaejoong merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus membantu appa supaya Hero chef bisa bersama kita. Kau mau kan?"

Changmin mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan appanya, dan merekapun mulai menyusun cara untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan sosok cantik itu.

::

:

BEAUTY CHEF

:

::

"CUT!"

Teriakan keras nan kencang dari seseorang menggema diseluruh ruangan bernuansa putih dengan berbagai macam peralatan masak didalamnya. Bisa kita ketahui kalau namja yang berteriak tadi sedikit kesal, terbukti dengan wajahnya yang sangat keruh serta aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Sementara sang obyek yang diteriaki hanya bisa membungkuk meminta maaf, merasa kalau namja itu marah karna dirinya.

"Jeosonghamnida, jeosonghamnida." kata orang itu sambil membungkuk memohon maaf atas kesalahannya.

"Hari ini kau terlihat aneh Jae hyung, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya namja tadi dan perlahan mendekati sang pelaku yang membuatnya marah.

"Anio Dongwoon-ssi, naneun gwencanhayo." jawab orang itu-Kim Jaejoong-sambil membungkukkan badannya kembali.

"Baiklah, istirahat sebentar. Dan kau Jae hyung, kuharap take selanjutnya kau sudah bisa kembali seperti biasanya." kata Dongwoon dan berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong singkat dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk beristirahat.

"Jae hyung, gwencanhayo? Kau kelihatan tak bersemangat hari ini." tanya seorang namja pada Jaejoong.

"Hah~, ne Jun-ah. Aku merasa sedikit tak bersemangat. Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti." jawab Jaejoong dan duduk menyebelahi Junhyung.

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Junhyung lagi karna tak puas dengan jawaban Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh pada Junhyung dan menatap sahabatnya itu dalam, haruskah ia bercerita pada Junhyung mengenai apa yang mengganggu pikirannya? Ah, kalau ia bercerita pasti Junhyung akan menertawainya.

"Bicaralah padaku hyung, aku akan mendengarkannya." kata Junhyung seakan mengerti dengan keraguan dimata Jaejoong.

"Ck, kau ini." jeda sejanak. "Baiklah, sepertinya tak ada salahnya jika bercerita denganmu."

"Ne."

"Kau tahu, dua hari yang lalu aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang manis. Dan katanya ia sangat menyukai acaraku." cerita Jaejoong sambil membayangkan kembali pertemuannya dengan Changmin.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu? Dihari itu juga, ia ingin berkunjung ke rumahku untuk memakan masakanku. Haha, dan anehnya, kenapa aku malah dengan senang hati mengajaknya berkunjung ke rumahku dan terlebih lagi aku memasakkannya makan malam.

"Kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau aku tak biasanya bersikap begitu, denganmu saja kadang kala aku tak bisa terbuka, tapi kenapa dengan anak itu aku sangat terbuka dan lagi-"

"Dan lagi?" tanya Junhyung karna Jaejoong tiba-tiba Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dan lagi, kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang kala menatapnya?"

"MWO?"

Seketika Junhyung berteriak kencang saat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, eoh demi apapun, kenapa juga Jaejoong berbicara seperti itu!

"Jangan berteriak pabo! Kau lihat semua orang melihat kearah kita!" gemas Jaejoong karna teriakan Junhyung itu.

"Apa kau pedofil hyung?" tanya Junhyung tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Pedofil? Yak, jaga bicaramu Yong Junhyung!" geram Jaejoong tak sadar dirinya juga sedikit menaikkan suaranya. "Kenapa kau berfikir kalau aku pedofil hah!"

"Habisnya kau bilang kalau jantungmu berdetak kencang saat menatapnya? Buakankah itu artinya kau memang penyukai anak kecil hyung?"

"MWO?"

"Yak hyung, kenapa sekarang malah kau yang berteriak!"

"Kau bodoh atau apa! Kapan aku bilang aku menyukai anak itu!" emosi Jaejoong karna Junhyung mengira dirinya seorang pedofil.

"Yah yah, hentikan teriakanmu, kau mau Dongwoon marah mendengar kita ribut disini?" kata Junhyung yang sedikit takut mereka terkena semprot Dongwoon.

"Kau yang mulai!"

"Ne ne, mian. Lalu, siapa orang yang bisa membuat jantungmu berdetak begitu?" tanya Junhyung lagi dan kali ini sedikit mengalah dari Jaejoong. Ia tak ingin kalau Dongwoon marah dan membentak mereka.

"Emm itu..i..itu,"

"Nuguya?"

"A..appa dari anak itu."

Loading please

1

2

3

"MWO?"

Pletak

"Akh, appoyo!" dengus Junhyung merasakan sakit dikepalanya akibat jitakan yang dilayangkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Jangan mengagetkanku pabo!"

"Ck, jadi kau menyukai appa anak itu?" tanya Junhyung lagi walaupun masih sedikit dongkol karna Jaejoong menjitaknya.

"Emm..molayo, aku tak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, aku sangat senang melihatnya tersenyum. Rasanya jantungku mau copot karna berdebar sangat keras. Dan lagi, aku sangat menyayangi Changmin. Entahlah, tapi sejak pertama melihatnya, aku sudah merasa menyayanginya. Ia anak yang pintar dan menggemaskan." cerita Jaejoong panjang lebar sambil tersenyum cerah membayangkan dua namja Jung yang selama dua hari ini memenuhi kepalanya.

"Kurasa kau jatuh cinta padanya hyung." jawab Junhyung santai sambil merapikan sedikit tatanan rambut Jaejoong. Ah ya, aku lupa memberitahu kalau Junhyung itu adalah seorang stylist sekaligus sahabat Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda Jun-ah, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya." jawab Jaejoong mencoba menampik apa yang dirasakannya.

"Kau jangan mengelak hyung. Aku rasa, memang sudah saatnya kau memikirkan tentang pasangan hidup. Bukankah usiamu sudah cukup matang untuk itu?"

"..."

"Dan lagi, aku bisa melihat gurat bahagia saat kau menceritakan mereka, dan aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau kau merasa nyaman berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Beda sekali saat kau bercerita tentang orang lain."

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong menoleh pada Junhyung.

"Ne. Sangat terlihat jelas." jawab Junhyung tegas dan menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong hyung, sebentar lagi take 7, bersiaplah." teriak seorang kru memperingati Jaejoong.

"Ne."

"Pikirkanlah hyung. Aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu." kata Junhyung dan tersenyum memberi semangat pada Jaejoong.

"Ne, gomawo Jun-ah."

Jaejoongpun berjalan kembali ke stage dan mulai kembali melakukan shooting. Dan shootingpun berjalan lancar, karna mood Jaejoong sudah kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallowww,, saya kembali membawa chap 2.. Bagaimana bagaimana? Ada yang ngerasa alurnya cepat? Hohoho...

Banyak yang bilang YunJae jatuh cinta pada pertanyaan pertama eoh? Ne, YunJae memang terlibat cinta dalam pandangan pertama, apa ada yang pernah mengalami hal semacam ini juga? #kirrrr

Bagaimana untuk chap ini? Favorit saya saat Jaejoong cium Minie di mobil itu. Keliatan banget kalo Jaejoong mulai peduli sama Minie. Minie juga seneng banget deket-deket sama idolanya huh. Dan juga adega saat Jaejoong ngobrol bareng Junhyung dan Junhyung ngira Jaejoong pedofil, entahlah saya hanya membayangkan adega itu lucu.. Haha.. Favorit kalian?

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang kemarin uda sempetin baca dan review. Doumo arigatou buat :

**missjelek , gwansim84 , RedsXiah , Futa lagi g bisa login , Dee chan-tik , tyunjae , hanasukie , teukieangle , SimviR , Guest , Guest , nunoel , ifa g arunda , PandaMYP , Vic89 , anastasya regina , RyGratia , danactebh , diahmiftachulningtyas , yoon HyunWoon , zhe , oeat , shotix , hyukkie - chan , oeat , BooMilikBear , cho hanna , Ria , Rea , diyas , Hana - Kara , ahrahenry897 , yoonjaepark , FiAndYJ , YongWook Kim , Kimura Shiba , Lovely Junchan , jo , Na BearBooJae , Taeripark , YunHolic , manize83 , jae sekundes , aliensparkdobi , Dennis Park , koukei8696 , haruko2277 , ShinJiWoo920202 , artaulinata , dhian930715ELF , akiramia44 , lanarava6223 , cintiya , jaena , Guest**

Terimakasih untuk reviewnya di chap kemarin. Jangan lupa untuk reviewnya lagi ne di chap ini. Gomawo ~~

Terimakasih juga bagi silent readers yang uda nyempetin baca cerita ini.. Untuk chap ini,, ayo dong berikan pendapat kalian.. Supaya kita saling mengenal..

Ja, minnasan review onegaishimasu~~

.

Denpasar, 14 Desember 2013


	3. Chapter 3

Beauty Chef

(Chap 3)

.

Cast : Kim Jaejoong (26 tahun), Jung Yunho (28 tahun)

Other Cast : Jung (Shim) Changmin (3 tahun)

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai

Note : Cerita ini terinspirasi saat saya memasak. Ya walaupun nggak jago-jago amat masak. #apaan sih, abaikan! Berhubung Jaejoong itu sangat gemar memasak, akhirnya membuat saya mendapatkan ide cerita seperti ini. Mudah-mudahan kalian berkenan.

Warning : Cerita nggak jelas dan pasaran, typo(s)bertebaran, kesalahan eja, bahasa tak baku.

.

::: Cerita ini adalah YAOI, jadi bagi yang tak suka silakan minggat :::

.

.

Jaa, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai

.

.

.

DOUZO

::

..

YUNJAE

..

::

_"Pikirkanlah hyung. Aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu."_

_"Ne, gomawo Jun-ah."_

_Jaejoongpun berjalan kembali ke stage dan mulai kembali melakukan shooting. Dan shootingpun berjalan lancar, karna mood Jaejoong sudah kembali seperti semula._

.

.

Namja kecil yang kita ketahui bermarga Jung dan bernama Changmin, kini tengah sibuk menatap layar televisi 48" dihadapannya. Disebelahnya nampak seorang namja dewasa yang merupakan appa dari namja cilik itu, juga tengah serius menatap layar televisi dihadapannya. Kelihatan sekali kalau dua namja Jung itu sangat antusias dan sangat berkonsentrasi menonton acara itu. Sebenarnya acara apa yang ditonton oleh keduanya?

_"Pertama-tama, kita panaskan air untuk merebus kerang dan udangnya. Dan beri sedikit garam untuk memberi rasanya. Ah, kelihatannya sudah panas, jadi kita masukkan kerang dan udangnya dan tunggu hingga matang."_

Ah, rupanya appa dan anak itu tengah serius menonton acara masak, tapi tunggu! Sejak kapan seorang Jung Yunho menyukai acara memasak seperti itu? Dan lagi, bukankah ini masih jam kantor?

"Helo cep daebak!"

_"Sementara kita menunggu kerang dan udang matang, kita siapkan bahan lainnya. Kita siapkan bawang bombay dan iris tipis. Bawang putih, cabai merah juga iris tipis. Dan jamur shitake, kita hanya perlu merebusnya sebentar lalu belah menjadi empat bagian, laukan hal yang sama dengan brokolinya. Selain itu siapkan juga asparagus yang sudah direbus sama seperti jamur shitake tadi. Lalu potong dan ambil bagian ujung hingga pertengahan batangnya saja. Kalau kalian suka dengan paprika kalian boleh mengganti cabai merah dengan paprika.''_

Oh, nampaknya yang membuat cast utama kita ini sangat anteng duduk didepan televisi adalah karna acara memasak itu adalah acara memasak dengan Kim Jaejoong yang menjadi hostnya. Pantas saja namja Jung dewasa itu rela tak masuk kantor dan malah asik nonton bersama anaknya.

_"Sekarang kita panaskan minyak untuk menumis sausnya. Saya disini menggunakan minyak wijen, untuk memberi rasa pada masakannya. Setelah panas, kita masukkan semua bahan dan masak hingga berbau harum. Nampaknya kerang dan udang kita sudah matang, kita bisa angkat dan tiriskan.''_

Kedua namja Jung itu masih setia menonton acara masak memasak itu, ah bahkan senyum mengembang diwajah keduanya_. _Tapi tentu senyum dengan alasan yang berbeda tentunya. Changmin yang tersenyum karna melihat masakan yang dibuat sang chef idola, lain lagi dengan Yunho yang tersenyum karna bisa melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong di televisi.

_"Sekarang kita bumbui sausnya dengan garam, lada dan kecap asin, kalian juga bisa menambahkan kecap manis jika kalian menyukainya. Jangan lupa juga tambahkan sedikit kecap ikan dan aduk sebentar. Nah, sekarang kita bisa masukkan kerang dan udang tadi lalu aduk hingga bumbunya menyatu. Terakhir kita masukkan jamur shitake dan brokoli. Aduk hingga semua matang."_

Kyuryuuukkk kruuyukkk

"Ukh, Min jadi lapel~" keluh Changmin sambil memegang perutnya yang berbunyi nyaring.

"Eoh? Anak appa lapar? Kajja kita makan siang?"

"Chiluh! Min mau nonton Helo cep dulu." tolak Changmin dan kembali konsentrasi menonton.

"Baiklah." jawab Yunho dan kembali ikut menonton.

_"Masakannya sudah matang dan kita akan pindahkan ke piring. Tata semuanya diatas piring, brokoli, udang, jamur shitake, dan kerang. Hummm, terakhir kita taruh asparagus sebagai hiasan. Ja, owatta! Ini dia, kerang dan udang with ironna yasai ala Chef Hero. Umm, oishii desuyo~"_

"Appa, appa, itu kan makanan yang kita makan dilumah Helo cep."

"Eh benar juga ya? Ohh, jadi kemarin itu salah satu resep andalannya. Waa, beruntung sekali kita Minie bisa memakannya lebih dulu." jawab Yunho baru sadar kalau resep masakan itu sudah pernah ia makan.

"Emm, appa, Min kangen Helo cep." rengek Changmin dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Yunho. Dipeluknya badan kekar sang appa dan melesakkan wajahnya diceruk leher Yunho.

"Anak appa kangen Hero chef? Nado, appa juga merindukannya."

"Kapan kita bica ketemu Helo cep lagi appa?" tanya Changmin tanpa melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Yunho. Yunhopun membalas pelukannya dan mencium sekilas pucuk kepala Changmin.

"Mollayo."

_"Masakan ini sangat cocok disajikan untuk anak-anak yang kurang suka makan sayur. Dan dulu sudah pernah ada yang mencobanya. Dan aku sungguh senang karena ternyata mereka berdua menyukai hasil karya terbaruku ini. Untuk kalian yang sudah pernah memakan kerang udang with ironna yasai ini, gomawo karna sudah menyukai masakanku. Kuharap kalian masih mengingat rasanya."_

Yunho dan Changmin seketika menolehkan wajahnya cepat kelayar televisi saat didengarnya Jaejoong bermonolog sendiri. Bisa dilihat oleh keduanya, Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum ceria kearah kamera, dan tak lupa sepiring masakan yang masih mengepul bertengger manis ditangan kanannya.

"Appa~, Min makin kangen Helo cep, hiks, Min pengen ketemu Helo cep lagi appa. Hiks, hiks."

Dan nampaknya Changmin benar-benar merindukan sosok namja cantik yang mampu memberinya kehangatan itu. Ia begitu merindukan dekapan hangat Jaejoong. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah menangis didekapan Yunho karena merasakan rindu yang sangat dalam.

_"Ku harap lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi ne."_

Deg

Seketika Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Changmin, matanya membulat sempurna setelah mendengar suara bening Jaejoong tadi.

"Ap..appa, appa tak salah dengar kan Minie, tadi, tadi Jaejoong mengatakan semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi?" beonya menirukan ucapan Jaejoong.

Changmin sendiri juga mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Yunho, karna kaget mendengar seruan appanya itu.

"Minie-ah, appa rasa Hero chef juga merindukan kita." katanya dan tersenyum memandang Changmin.

"Jinja appa? Kalo gitu, kita kelumah Helo cep ajja appa, ne appa~"

"Ide bagus." jawab Yunho semangat, dan tanpa pikir panjang keduanya bergegas menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian dan setelahnya bergegas menuju mobil dan pergi menuju kediaman Jaejoong.

::

:

BEAUTY CHEF

:

::

Seorang namja cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong tengah sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya. Terlihat kalau dirinya tengah sibuk memasukkan berbagai macam barang-barang kedalam tasnya. Lalu setelah semuanya selesai, iapun segera melangkah kekuar karna Junhyung sudah menunggunya.

"Mianhaeyo, kau menunggu lama." kata Jaejoong saat dirinya sudah berada didalam mobil Junhyung. Memang ia lebih suka berangkat dan pulang bersama Junhyung atau naik taksi karna ia sedikit trauma mengendarai mobil sendiri.

"Gwencanha hyung. Kita mau kemana? Langsung pulang atau kau mau pergi dulu?" tanya Junhyung dan bersiap menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kita pulang saja Jun-ah, entah kenapa aku sangat ingin pulang." jawab Jaejoong dan mulai mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan mulai asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Arraseo."

Merekapun hanya diam sepanjang sisa perjalan, karna Jaejoong nampaknya sangat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Jun-ah, apa kau bisa berhenti di toko takoyaki itu? Aku ingin membeli beberapa adonan takoyaki." kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba setelah kesunyian berkepanjangan yang terjadi di dalam mobil.

"Disana?" beo Junhyung sambil menunjuk satu deret pertokoan yang dilewatinya.

"Ne, kau tunggulah dimobil, aku segera kembali." lanjut Jaejoong sesaat stelah mereka tiba diparkiran. Jaejoongpun dengan segera melesak ke dalam toko yang menjual berbagai macam bahan masakan Jepang. Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan kini Jaejoong sudah kembali dengan menenteng beberapa kantung belanjaan.

"Kau sangat menyukai takoyaki ne hyung?" tanya Junhyung penasaran. Rupanya ia sangat sering melihat hyungnya itu membeli takoyaki, baik itu takoyaki yang sudah matang ataupun yang masih mentah seperti ini.

"Nde? Ah, ne aku sangat menyukai takoyaki. Dulu saat aku tinggal di Jepang, aku sangat suka membeli takoyaki. Mungkin karna itu aku jadi ketagihan." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum mengingat kenangannya saat tinggal di Jepang.

"Ah begitu."

Lima belas menit dalam perjalanan, akhirnya Jaejoong dan Junhyungpun tiba dikediaman Jaejoong. Jaejoong keluar sambil menenteng kantung belanjaannya serta Junhyung yang dengan sigap membantu hyungnya itu.

"Gomawo." ucap Jaejoong dan mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya, namun baru saja berjalan satu langkah, ia sudah dikagetkan dengan teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan kencang.

"HELLLOO CEPPPP!"

Brukk

Dan sesuatu yang montok dan keraspun menghantam tubuh Jaejoong bersamaan dengan teriakan menggelegar itu.

"Helo cep, bogochipo!"

Deg

Dan seketika jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang saat menyadari siapa yang sedang memeluknya ini.

"Minie?" desis Jaejoong dan segera dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah bawah, dan menemukan seorang namja cilik yang tengah mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Changminie." panggil Jaejoong lagi dan melepas pelukan Changmin, lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Changmin.

"Helo cep~"

"Kau datang lagi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyentuh pipi tembam Changmin. Sungguh, ia sangat sangat merindukan namja cilik itu. Tak terasa senyum mengembang diwajahnya saat melihat Changmin yang tengah tersenyum bahagia.

"Ne, coalnya Min kangen cama Helo cep. Jadi Min main kecini." jawab Changmin dan tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong.

"Apa kau sendirian kesini?" cemas Jaejoong memikirkan kalau Changmin datang sendiri, karna ia tak melihat keberadaan namja mata musang yang sudah mencuri hatinya diawal pertemuannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tak akan membiarkan ia pergi sendirian menuju tempat sejauh ini."

Entah datang darimana, kini Jung Yunho sudah berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong dengan wajah perpaduan antara kesal dan rindu. Entahlah apa yang membuat tuan Jung kita ini merasakan kesal seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya, yang membuat Yunho kesal adalah karna tadi ia melihat Jaejoong datang bersama seorang namja dan kelihatannya mereka sangat akrab. Hal itulah yang membuat tuan Jung kita ini merasa sedikit kesal.

"Yunho-ah." gumam Jaejoong saat mata bulatnya melihat perwujudan Yunho dibelakang Changmin, dan segera saja senyum indah terlukis diwajahnya saat matanya menemukan kembali wajah tampan namja itu.

"Apa kabar Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Yunho manis sambil mengulum senyum, perlahan didekatinya Jaejoong yang masih berjongkok dihadapan Changmin itu.

"N..ne." jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Helo cep, Helo cep Min lapel~" lapor Changmin pada Jaejoong.

"Eoh? Kau lapar?" tanya Jaejoong dan mendapat anggukan dari Changmin.

"Changminie, tak sopan! Ah, mian Jaejoong-ah atas ketidaksopanan Changmin." kata Yunho dan membungkuk pelan.

"Gwencanhayo, aku malah senang kalian datang kembali." jawab Jaejoong ceria dan mulai berdiri. "Kajja masuk, aku akan buatkan makanan untuk kalian." lanjutnya dan mulai berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Changmin.

"Chakaman!" teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan berhenti mendadak. "Jun-ah." teriak Jaejoong lagi. Ah, rupanya namja cantik kita ini melupakan keberadaan sahabatnya. Bisa kita lihat sekarang Junhyung masih berdiri disebelah mobilnya lengkap dengan kantung belanjaan Jaejoong dan wajah yang ditekuk kesal merasa diabaikan.

::

:

BEAUTY CHEF

:

::

Setelah tadi sedikit insiden yang dialami Junhyung, akhirnya Junhyung memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kebersamaan hyungnya itu dengan namja mata musang yang sejak awal selalu memandang sengit kearahnya. Entahlah, yang jelas Junhyung merasa sangat tak nyaman ditatap seperti itu, ditatap seperti ingin dikuliti hidup-hidup seperti itu, semua orangpun akan memilih menyelamatkan diri mereka.

Dan sekarang tinggallah tiga orang namja beda karakter dikediaman Jaejoong itu. Satu namja cilik yang sangat betah berada digendongan namja cantik yang kelihatan kelelahan karna menggendong beban yang berat. Bagaimana bisa Changmin berakhir dalam gendongan Jaejoong? Itu karna tadi saat ia hendak masuk kedalam, mungkin karna saking semangatnya, sampai-sampai ia tak melihat jalan dan alhasil ia tersandung kerikil. Menyebabkan kakinya terluka kecil dan membuat dirinya meminta gendong pada Jaejoong. Ahh, mau bermanja eoh?

"Minie-ah, sudah ne turun. Kasian kan Hero chefnya kelelahan, Minie gendong sama apaa saja ne." bujuk Yunho yang merasa kasihan melihat Jaejoong harus menggendong Changmin kemana-mana. Bisa-bisa tubuh kurus Jaejoong semakin kurus jia dipaksakan menggendong Changmin terus.

"Chiluh. Min maunya digendong Helo cep." kekeh Changmin dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pada leher Jaejoong.

"Gwencanha Yunho-ah, bairkan saja. Eoh, setelah ini kajja kita masak. Minie belum makan bukan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Umm, umm, Min mau. Kajja kita macak!" teriaknya heboh.

"Ne kajja!"

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, didapur Jaejoong lengkap dengan memakai celemek masing-masing. Terlihat pula Changmin yang tengah sibuk memainkan tomat ditangnnya.

"Cekalang cep mau macak apa?" tanya Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan tomatnya tanpa memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk memotong-motong sayuran disebelahnya.

"Aku ingin membuat makanan yang istimewa untuk Minie. Minie suka teokbokie?"

"Uum, Min cuka, cep mau buatin Min tokboki?"

"Ne, tapi ini teokbeokie spesial. Ada rasa buah juga. Bagaimana? Ini kreasi baru dariku, Minie adalah orang pertama yang mencobanya." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menatap Changmin.

"Jinja? Umm, Min mau."

"Ja, kalau begitu kajja kita lanjutkan memasaknya." kata Jaejoong semangat dan mulai kembali memasak. Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Yunho sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Merasa sangat bahagia dengan kedekatan antara JaeMin. Dan otaknya berfikir bagaimana caranya agar bisa mewujudkan keinginannya untuk menjadikan Jaejoong bagian dari keluarga kecilnya.

::

:

BEAUTY CHEF

:

::

Setelah menyelesaikan acara masaknya, kini YunJaeMin tengah asik menyantap makan malam mereka dengan lahap. Terlihat Changmin yang sangat bersemangat memakan teokbeoki Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat amat enak. Selain itu nampak juga ayam goreng, kimchi jigae, dan daging panggang di meja makan. Ah, nampaknya Jaejoong memasak makanan yang special ani?

Tak jauh beda dengan sang anak, Yunhopun makan dengan lahap. Dirinya sungguh senang dan merasakan benar-benar sebagai keluarga seutuhnya. Senyum terus mengembang diwajahnya tanpa pernah melepas pandangannya dari wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Jaejoong pada HoMin.

"Mashita/machita!" pekik kedianya girang.

"Min mau lagi." teriak Changmin dan menyodorkan mangkuknya kehadapan Jaejoong.

"Siap, kau mau lagi Yunho-ah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memasukkan potongan teokbeoki ke mangkuk Changmin.

"Kau tahu Jaejoong-ah, kita sudah seperti keluarga bahagia. Aku appa, kau eomma dan Minie aegya." kata Yunho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Blushh

Kontan saja hal itu langsung membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan sendirinya. Jantungnyapun berpacu dengan cepat merespon ucapan Yunho itu.

"Nde? A..ah, kau bisa saja Yunho-ah." ucap Jaejoong berusaha terlihat tenang, namun gagal.

"Ani, ani. Memang terlihat seperti itu Jaejoong-ah."

"..."

"Ah, mian. Aku jadi ngomong melantur begini." jawab Yunho sadar kalau Jaejoong merasa sedikit terganggu dengan perkataannya itu.

"Anio, gwencanhayo." jawab Jaejoong berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Ah, bagaimana tidak berdetak kencang, karna Yunho mengatakan hal yang sangat amat membuatnya senang. Seperti keluarga? Membayangkannya saja Jaejoong sudah merasa sangat senang.

"Apa aku boleh tambah lagi?" tanya Yunho yang rupanya juga sangat ketagihan dengan masakan Jaejoong. "Aku rasa, kami berdua sangat menggemari masakanmu Jaejoong-ah. Lama-lama berat badanku bisa bertambah kalau terus makan enak begini." lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan mangkuk makannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Jinja? Aku malah senang jika kalian menyukai masakanku." jawab Jaejoong sambil menaruh makanan lagi dimangkuk Yunho.

"Andai saja kalau kau jadi pendampingku." lirih Yunho hampir tak terdengar.

"Nde? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Yunho-ah?"

"Eh? A..ani ani. Hemm, kajja lanjutkan makannya." jawab Yunho salah tingkah karna lirihannya terdengar oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menghendikkan bahu tak mengerti dan kembali mengurusi Changmin yang makan dengan sedikit berantakan.

"Eum, Jaejoong-ah. Besok apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar suara bass Yunho, "Besok? Emm, memangnya ada apa Yunho-ah?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Changmin ingin pergi jalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku besok. Bukankah besok hari sabtu, jadi aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya. Emm, kalau kau ada waktu, bisakah kau ikut bersama kami. Ya, sekedar rasa terima kasih dari kami." jawab Yunho sedikit gugup mengutarakan maksudnya. Ah, andai kalian tahu, sebenarnya Changmin sama sekali tak meminta untuk dirinya mengajak Yunho jalan-jalan, Yunho hanya mencari alasan untuk bisa mengajak namja cantik itu pergi bersama. Modus seorang Jung Yunho.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho karna tak mendapat jawaban dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong awalnya ragu harus menjawab apa, karna dirinya sedikit kaget dengan ajakan Yunho yang tiba-tiba itu. Namun tak dipungkiri kalau ia sedikit merasa senang dan hatinya berdebar kencang.

"Emm, jalan-jalan?" ulang Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho, lalu berganti menatap Changmin. "Tapi besok aku ada jadwal shooting." jawab Jaejoong dan seketika membuat raut wajah Yunho berubah.

"Emm, tapi kalau kalian tak keberatan. Bagaimana kalau kalian main ke tempat shootingku? Setelah itu mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama?" lanjut Jaejoong sambil teesenyum cerah.

Yunho yang tadinya sudah merasa gagal mengajak Jaejoong, seketika tersenyum cerah saat mendengar lanjutan jawaban Jaejoong. Segera ia mengangguk setuju tanpa melepas pandangnnya dari Jaejoong.

"Jinja? Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu besok. Kita berangkat bersama ke tempat shootingmu." jawab Yunho tersenyum bahagia dan memancarkan aura cinta yang begitu kentara.

::

:

BEAUTY CHEF

:

::

Keesokan harinya

Sesuai perkataannya kemarin, kini Yunho dan Changmin tengah menjemput Jaejoong dirumahnya, guna mengantar namja cantik itu ke lokasi shooting. Kemarin setelah memberitahu Changmin kalau besok mereka akan pergi ke lokasi shooting Jaejoong, anak itu tak berhenti berteriak kesenangan. Sudah jelas bukan mengapa ia terlihat begitu senang? Tentu saja karna dengan begitu ia akan kembali bisa makan masakan yang dibuat oleh chef idolanya itu.

Disinilah sekarang mereka, dalam mobil Yunho dengan Changmin yang selalu menempel erat dipelukan Jaejoong. Dirinya terus berceloteh riang mengenai betapa senangnya ia bisa mengunjungi lokasi shooting Jaejoong. Karna itu adalah cita-cita terpendamnya(?).

Sepuluh menit dalam perjalanan, akhirnya merekapun tiba di lokasi shooting. Segera Jaejoong turun dari mobil dan menurunkan Changmin dari pangkuannya, diikuti dengan Yunho dan ketiganya mulai masuk ke dalam dengan tangan Jaejoong yang tak lepas menggenggam Changmin.

"Annyeong Jaejoong-ssi, waah, anak siapa yang kau bawa ini?" tanya seorang kru yang melihat kedatangan Jaejoong. Dan muncullah keheranan saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang digandeng hangat oleh Jaejoong.

"Annyeong Gikwang-ah. Ah ne, ini Changmin." jawab Jaejoong ramah.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Gikwang, Jaejoong segera mengajak HoMin menuju ruang makeup, karena sebentar lagi shooting akan dimulai.

"Jae hyung, palli. Sebentar lagi shooting dimulai." teriak Junhyung saat melihat Jaejoong memasuki ruang makeup. Junhyungpun terkesiap saat melihat Jaejoong tak datang sendiri, dirinya mengernyit heran saat Yunho ikut masuk kedalam ruang makeup.

"Minie, kau duduk disini dulu ne."

"Umm."

Jaejoongpun segera mendekat kearah Junhyung dan setelahnya Junhyung mulai melaksanakan tugasnya. "Kau datang bersama mereka?" tanya Junhyung yang sudah sangat penasaran.

"Ne, ia menjemputku tadi." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kalian semakin dekat ne."

"Begiulah."

"Yak selesai." kata Junhyung saat sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, segera setelah itu ia menyuruh Jaejoong berganti baju sambil membereskan peralatannya.

"Helo cep~!" teriak Changmin karena merasa bosan menunggu Jaejoong, dan iapun segera berteriak kencang saat melihat Jaejoong sudah keluat dari ruang ganti.

"Ne Minie, kajja aku kenalkan dengan temanku." jawab Jaejoong dan segera menggendong Changmin guna mengenalkannya pada Junhyung.

"Annyeong adik manis, Yong Junhyung imnida." kata Junhyung sambil mengacak pelan rambut Changmin, dan menimbulkan gerutuan dari Changmin.

"Jung Changmin imnida. Hyung jangan acak lambut Min dong, nanti Min jadi jelek." kesal Changmin dan menatap kesak kearah Junhyung.

"Eoh? Sini biar aku rapikan rambutmu, kau tahu aku seorang stylist!" kata Junhyung terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan Changmin.

"Haha, sudah jangan bertengkar, ah, Yunho-ah kenalkan ini Junhyung, sahabatku." kata Jaejoong dan mengenalkan Yunho pada Junhyung.

Yunho sebenarnya masih kesal dengan keberadaan namja itu, karna mengira ada hubungan special diantara Jaejoong dan dirinya. Namun setelah mendengar kalau mereka hanya bersahabat, iapun menjadi sedikit lega.

"Jung Yunho imnida. Mian atas ketidaksopanan anakku." jawab Yunho dan tersenyum pada Junhyung.

"Jae hyung, sebentar lagi take 1, bersiaplah." teriak seorang kru memperingati Jaejoong.

"Nah, sekarang Minie tunggu disini ne, kau boleh melihat aku shooting dari sini." kata Jaejoong dan memposisikan Changmin berdiri dekat dengan lokasi shooting, namun rupanya Changmin tak ingin berpisah dengan Jaejoong, iapun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karna Jaejoong memang masih menggendongnya.

"Chiluh! Min ga mau!" teriak Changmin kencang dan menyebabkan semua kru memandang kearah mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Dongwoon dan berjalan pelan menuju tempat Jaejoong berada. "Nuguseyo?" tanyanya lagi saat melihat orang asing dilokasi shooting.

"Emm ini Changmin dan Yunho. Kenalanku." jawab Jaejoong salah tingkah.

"Eumm, lalu kenapa ia berteriak tadi?" tanya Dongwoon lagi dan perlahan memperhatikan Changmin.

"Emm, i..itu-"

"Min mau liat Helo cep macak!" teriak Changmin kencang menjawab pertanyaan Dongwoon, membuat Dongwoon terlonjak kaget dan memundurkan langkahnya.

"Astaga, suaramu kencang sekali bocah!" gumam Dongwoon sambil terus mengamati Changmin. "Jadi ia tak mau berpisah darimu hyung?" tanya Dongwoon lagi sambil berfikir.

"Ne."

"Hemmm.." Dongwoon nampak berfikir, saat melihat Changmin sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas diotaknya. "Aku ada ide, bagaimana kalau anak ini ikut shooting, kita angkat tema makanan untuk anak-anak." kata Dongwoon sambil menatap Changmin.

"Nde? Mengajaknya ikut shooting?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Ne. Aku rasa chemystry diantara kalian sudan terbentuk, dan nampaknya tak akan susah untuk kalian membangun chemystry itu nantinya." jawab Dongwoon. "Bagaimana, apa kau mau ikut bocah manis?" tanya Dongwoon pada Changmin.

Changmin yang memang tak ingin berpisah dari Jaejoong, tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengangguk semangat menjawab pertanyaan Dongwoon. Segera saja ia melonjak girang dalam dekapan Jaejoong hingga mengharuskan Jaejoong lebih erat mendekap tubuh montok Changmin.

"Yeyyyy, Min mau Min mau~" teriak Changmin kencang sambil terus menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

"Baiklah, Junhyung, cepat rapikan penampilannya. Dan segera ajak masuk. Sebentar lagi kita akan take." kata Dongwoon sambil berjalan keluar.

Junghyungpun dengan sigap mengambil Changmin dari gendongan Jaejoong, dan segera merapikan penampilan Changmin. Menyisir rambut tebal bocah itu dan merapikan tatapan pakaiannya.

"Apa ia serius mengajak Changmin ikut shooting?" tanya Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan diantara Jaejoong dan Dongwoon.

"Ne, Dongwoon tak pernah bercanda dengan ucapannya." jawab Jaejoong dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Changmin. "Sudahlah tenang saja, aku yakin Changmin tak akan mengganggu jalannya shooting." lanjutnya karena melihat raut kekhawatiran diwajah Yunho.

"Ne kuharap begitu." jawab Yunho pasrah dan mengizinkan Changmin ikut shooting, toh kelihatannya Changmin juga senang bisa ikut memasak bersama Jaejoong.

:::

::

Beauty Chef

::

:::

Selama shooting berlangsung, nampak keceriaan melingkupi lokasi shooting itu. Entah kenapa suasana shooting kali ini terasa begitu menyenangkan. Apa karena kehadiran seorang bocah yang kini tengah sibuk mengaduk adonan kue dihadapannya?

"Nah, sekarang adonanya sudah kalis. Sekarang kita akan giling agar kita bisa membentuknya. Ah, Minie-ah, coba ambilkan penggilingan itu."

Changminpun dengan sigap mengambilkan alat yang dimaksud Jaejoong, setelahnya iapun kembali memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk menggiling adonan.

"Yak, adonannya sudah jadi. Sekarang kita bentuk dengan menggunakan cetakan. Ah, Minie mau bentuk apa?"

"Emmm. Min mau bentuk beluang." seru Changmin semangat.

"Beruang? Minie suka beruang?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengambil cetakan berbentuk beruang.

"Ne, Min cuka. Coalnya appa milip beluang."

Srett

Hmmpphhh

Semua orang yang ada dilokasi shootingpun segera menolehkan wajah mereka menatap Yunho, dan merekapun menahan tawanya saat mendengar celotehan polos dari Changmin mengenai appanya itu.

Yunho hanya tersenyum masam mendengar ocehan anaknya itu, ia mendengus dan menekuk wajahnya kesal. Well, siapa yang senang dikatai mirip beruang ani?

"Eoh, appa Minie mirip beruang?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil mengulum senyumnya, iapun melirik sekilas kearah Yunho dan tersenyum manis kala mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Umm, appa becal milip beluang. Hihi." kekeh Changmin, "Ah ah, beluangnya lucu~" jerit Changmin girang saat melihat hasil dari adonan tadi, segera saja ia ingin mencoba membuatnya. "Min mau coba!"

"Ne, silahkan." jawab Jaejoong dan membiarkan Changmin membuat bentuk beruangnya sendiri.

"Nah, setelah membentuknya, ayo kita hias kuenya."

Dan Changminpun dengan semangat menghiasi kuenya. Menghiasnya dengan berbagai macam pernak-pernik, mengolesinya dengan selai coklat dan berbagai jenis permen. Membentuknya supaya benar-benar terlihat sepetti beruang, memiliki mata, hidung dan juga bibir yang tersenyum.

Senyum bahagia selalu tercetak diwajahnya, kelihatannya bocah gembul yang usianya tak lebih dari 4 tahun itu sangat senang. Iapun terus menghiasi kue beruangnya dan sesekali nampak mengerjai Jaejoong, sungguh chemystry dari keduaya terbentuk dengan alami. Tak jauh beda dengan Changmin, Jaejoongpun terus mengumbar senyum ceria. Malah shooting yang biasanya berjalan monoton kini menjadi semarak dengan tawa ceria disana-sini.

"Yak, owatta! Ini dia, beruang cookies ala Hero chef dan-"

"Changminie~"

"Oishi sou da ne/Oichi cou da ne!"

Teriak Jaejoong dan Changmin bersamaan dan membuat semua kru disana tertawa lepas mendengar kecadelan Changmin. Sungguh hari yang sangat menyangkan ani?

Dongwoonpun tersenyum puas melihat hasil shooting kali ini. Nampaknya tak salah memasukkan bocah cilik itu ikut shooting, karna terbukti suasana shooting jadi berbeda dan banyak kecerian yang terjadi. Apalagi chemystry yang dikeluarkan oleh JaeMin sungguh alami, hingga shooting berjalan sangat cepat dan tanpa banyak pengulangan.

Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya melihat keduanya dari jauh, diam-diam mengulum senyum bahagia. Yah, sekarang keinginannya semakin besar untuk menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai pendampingnya, dan ia sangat yakin dengan hal itu. Dan iapun sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk segera memberitau isi hatinya itu pada Jaejoong.

:::

::

Beauty Chef

::

:::

Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changmin tengah berjalan pelan menyisir sebuah taman yang menjadi tujuan mereka jalan-jalan. Nampak kilat bahagia yang terukir indah diwajah ketiganya, merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Terlebih bagi Changmin. Sedari tadi ia tak pernah melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong, karna ia benar-benar merasa hangat saat berada didekapan Jaejoong. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

Setelah shooting berakhir tadi, mereka segera pergi dari tempat shooting dan berjalan-jalan bersama. Mereka memilih berjalan-jalan ditaman karena Changmin yang menginginkannya. Mereka sudah nampak seperti keluarga yang bahagia ani? Orang-orang yang juga berada disanapun menatap kagum pada mereka, dipikiran mereka YunJaeMin adalah keluarga yang sangat serasi. Dengan appa yang tampan, eomma yang cantik, dan aegya yang lucu. Sungguh mereka nampak seperti keluarga yang harmonis.

"Min mau naik itu." teriak Changmin ke arah mainan ayunan yang ada ditaman itu. Taman ini memang dilengkapi dengan fasilitas bermain untuk anak-anak, jadi sangat cocok untuk dijadikan tempat menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga.

"Minie mau main itu?" tanya Jaejoong dan mendapat anggukan dari Changmin. "Baiklah kajja kita kesana~" teriak Jaejoong dan berlari menuju ayunan itu.

"Naiklah." perintah Jaejoong saat mereka sudah sampai diayunan itu.

"Ani, Min maunya naik baleng Helo cep." rajuk Changmin dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Minie mau naik denganku? Hmm, baiklah. Kajja, duduk dipangkuanku." jawab Jaejoong dan segera menggendong Changmin dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya. "Ukh, kau berat Minie-ah." kata Jaejoong saat dirinya tak bisa bergerak mengayunkan ayunan itu.

"Biar aku yang mendorongnya." kata Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong kesusahan. "Siap, hana, dul, set."

Syuuttt

"Holeyyy, aciikkkk." teriak Changmin girang merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. "Lebih kelas appa, lebih kelas." teriak Changmin lagi bertepatan dengan Yunho yang semakin mengencangkan dorongannya.

Dan mereka terus bermain hingga tak terasa waktu berlalu, dan sore menjelang. Langitpun sudah berubah warna dan menyisakan semburat jingga. Kini YunJaeMin tengah duduk dibangku taman yang tersedia disana. Mereka hanya duduk diam merasa kelelahan dengan aktivitas yang baru mereka lakukan. Nampak Changmin duduk diatara Yunho dan Jaejoong sambil makan bentou yang memang Jaejoong siapkan tadi. Hasil masakannya saat shootig tadi.

"Gomawo Jaejoong-ah, hari ini sungguh menyenangkan." kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong yang berada disebelahnya. Menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang entah kenapa membuatnya selalu merindukan wajah itu.

"Cheonmayo, aku juga sangat senang." balas Jaejoong dan tersenyum kearah Yunho.

Deg

Jantung Yunho berpacu cepat melihat senyum Jaejoong itu. Dan detik berikutnya Yunho sudah mantap dengan keputusannya. Ia bersiap untuk mengungkapkan semua sebelum terlambat. Perlahan iapun memutar duduknya dan menghadap kearah Jaejoong, dan setelahnya iapun menatap dalam wajah Jaejoong sambil bergumam-

"Jaejoong-ah~"

"Nde?" kernyit Jaejoong dan iapun menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah, kalau aku memintamu untuk menjadi bagian dari kami, apa kau bersedia melakukannya?" tanya Yunho sudah tak mampu lagi membendung perasaannya.

"Mianhae jika terlalu cepat, tapi sungguh aku tak bisa lagi menahan semua ini." lanjutnya lagi merasa waktunya sudah tepat.

"..."

"Kim Jaejoong, aku rasa aku menyukaimu. Ani, bahkan aku rasa aku mencintaimu. Aku menyukaimu karna kau juga nampaknya sangat menyayangi Changmin anakku. Dan aku rasa kita akan jadi keluarga yang bahagia dengan itu semua."

"..."

"Jadi Jaejoong-ah, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Yunho berharap cemas. Sementara Changmin tak menghiraukan apa yang dua orang dewasa disisinya itu, yang ia lakukan hanya makan dan makan.

"Jaejoong-ah."

"Kau tahu aku seorang emm.. Namja?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha menyadarkan Yunho, walaupun jauh didasar hatinya ia melonjak girang. Ternyata perasaan Yunho sama dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Tentu. Tapi itu tak mengurangi perasaanku Jaejoong-ah."

"..."

"Jawabanmu?" desak Yunho yang sudah tak sabar. Ia yakin kalau Jaejoong juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku sangat menyukai anakmu Yunho-ah, ia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan." jawab Jaejoong dan mengelus pelan rambut Changmin. Changmin hanya tersenyum saat Jaejoong mengelus rambutnya.

"Dan aku juga sangat menyayanginya." lanjut Jaejoong dan tersenyum manis kearah Yunho. "Begitu juga denganmu."

Loading please

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Jadi? Kau menerimaku?" tanya Yunho baru menyadari arti kata Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Saranghae." lanjut Yunho dan tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Na..nado, saranghae." jawab Jaejoong malu-malu kucing. Senyum mengambang diwajah keduanya saat menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing. Tak terasa keduanya bahkan saling tatap dalam diam menyaluran semua perasaannya.

"Gomawo. Gomawo sudah memberiku kesempatan." kata Yunho sambil perlahan menyentuh tangan Jaejoong.

"Ne, gomawo juga karna hadir dalam kehidupanku." balas Jaejoong sambil menggenggam balik tangan Yunho.

Keduanya kembali larut dalam pesona masing-masing. Perlahan tangan Yunho meraih sebuah kotak dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Terlihat sebuah cincin polos menyembul dari dalan ketika Yunho membuka kotak itu.

"Would you be mine and be parents for my son?" kata Yunho lantang sambil menyodorkan kotak itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sangat terkejut dengan itu semua, namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan keharuannya. Segera saja ia mengagangguk pelan. Walaupun mereka baru saja mengenal, namun mereka berdua yakin dengan perasaan masing-masing.

Perlahan Yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan berjongkok dihadapan Jaejoong. Segera setelahnya ia memasukkan cincin itu kejari manis Jaejoong. Perlahan dikecupnya tangan putih Jaejoong itu dan setelahnya ia berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong. Mendekatkan pelan wajahnya dan mencium sayang kening Jaejoong, namun-

"APPA! KENAPA CIUM HELO CEP!" Teriakan kencang Changmin segera terdengar dan membuat Yunho menutup telinganya kaget.

"Astaga Minie, jangan berteriak!" kesal Yunho karna teriakan Changmin itu.

"Appa nappeun! Kenapa cium Helo cep!" marah Changmin dan melipat tangannya didada.

"Karna Hero chef akan jadi istri appa." jawab Yunho dan tersenyum pada Changmin.

"Istli?" beo Changmin tak mengerti.

"Ne istri, dan nantinya Hero chef akan jadi eommamu."

"Umma?" beo Changmin lagi masih tak mengerti.

"Ne Minie-ah, nanti Hero chef akan tinggal bersama kita. Dan Minie bisa makan masakan Hero chef setiap hari. Minie juga bisa tidur dengan Hero chef dan dipeluk Hero chef setiap hati. Apa Minie mau?" jelas Yunho agar anaknya itu mengerti.

Mata sipit Changmin langsung melebar sempurna saat mendengar penjelasan dari sang appa. Segera saja ia mendongak kearah Jaejoong dan mendapati namja cantik itu tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Helo cep mau tinggal cama Min?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Mau bobo cama Min?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Mau macakin Min?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Yeyyy, Min mau. Min mau!" tetiak Changmin kencang dan setelahnya mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong.

Bruukk

Tubuh gempalnya sukses menubruk tubuh Jaejoong. Didekapnya erat sang chef idola itu, mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya ia. Jaejoongpun juga membalas dekapan Changmin, senyumpun tak pudar di wajah cantiknya.

"Min cenang, Min cenang."

"Ne, aku juga senang." jawab Jaejoong tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Changmin.

"Min cayang Helo cep."

"Nado. Joahyo."

"Umm."

Yunho tak bisa menahan harunya, menatap dua orang yang sangat disayanginya tengah berpelukan dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah keduanya.

"Mulai cekalang Min panggil Helo cep, umma ne?" pinta Changmin dan melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengernyit bingung dengan permintaan Changmin itu. "Eoh? Kenapa panggil eomma?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Coalnya Helo cep cantik, dan jago macak. Ummanya Kyunie juga cantik dan jago macak. Jadi Min mau panggil Helo cep dengan umma." jelas Changmin dan membandingkan Jaejoong dengan eomma seorang temannya.

"Mwoya! Tapi aku ini namja, mana bisa dipanggil eomma!" kesal Jaejoong tak terima dengan permintaan Changmin.

"Jadi Helo cep gak mau Min panggil umma? Hiks,"

"Yah, yah, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Huwee, hiks, hiks."

"Yah uljima, uljima." kata Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Changmin yang mulai menangis.

"Aiss, sudahlah. Terima saja jika kau yang dipanggil eomma, kau memang cocok dipanggil seperti itu." kata Yunho ikut meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Mwo?"

"Ne, kau itu cantik dan sangat keibuan. Kau sangat cocok jika dipanggil eomma." jawab Yunho dan mulai mendekat kearah JaeMin.

"Minie, coba katakan eomma!" kata Yunho meminta Changmin memanggil Jaejoong eomma.

"Hiks, um..ma."

Deg

Seketika jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang saat mendengar suara lirih Changmin yang memanggilnya. Getaran aneh seketika dirasakannya saat mendengar suara Changmin itu. Ditatapnya mata Changmin dalam yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan airmata yang berlinang.

"Umma, hiks." lirih Changmin lagi. "Umma, hiks, umma." lirih Changmin lagi dan kini sudah memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong.

Tak terasa senyum mengembang diwajah Jaejoong saat mendengar suara Changmin itu. Hatinya menjadi hangat dan ada unsur ketenangan saat Changmin melapalkan panggilan eomma untuknya. Ya, ia sadar sekarang. Ia merasa lebih nyaman ketika Changmin memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Ne, Minie." ucap Jaejoong dan segera balas memeluk Changmin. Didekapnya erat tubuh gembul Changmin dan memberinya ciuman bertubi-tubi diwajah dan pipinya. Memberitahu bocah gembul itu kalau dirinya tak keberatan dengan panggilan eomma tadi.

"Umm, Min cayang umma."

"Ne chagy, eomma juga sayang Minie." lirih Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

Yunho tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, iapun larut dalam kebahagiaan dua namja yang amat disayanginya itu. Iapun ikut memeluk JaeMin dengan lengannya yang kokoh. Didekapnya dua namja sumber kebahagiaannya itu dengan sangat erat, menunjukkan pada keduanya kalau ia juga ikut senang.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia." gumam Yunho dan mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong dan kekehan kecil dari Changmin.

"Min punya umma. Umma, appa, calanghe."

Dan berakhirlah kisah Changmin yang mengidolakan namja cantik yang kini tengah memeluknya sayang, dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi eomma baginya. Berawal dari kegemarannyan menonton acara sang idola, dan berharap bisa bertemu sang idola. Siapa sangka jika pada akhirnya idolanya itu akan menjadi seseorang yang menyayanginya seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kore de owari ^^

(END)

Haaaiiiii... Saya kembalii.. Hiahhh... ^^

Bagimana bagimana? Hahaha,,, mian kalo tambah gaje.. Akhirnya ff ini selesai juga.. Kikii

Ada yang ngeh ada Dongwoon lagi? Haha,, iyahh.. Maklum saya sangat suka sama dia, jadi tanpa sadar selalu masukin sosok Dongwoon dalam cerita saya.. Heee ^^

Bagaimana untuk Chap ini? Part favorit saya saat Minie ikut shooting dan saat Changmin marah-marah karna Yunho cium Jaejoong. Haha,, pasti imut baget deh, protecktif banget yahh Minie ke Jaejoong.. Haha,, favorit kalian?

Terimakasih untuk reviewnya di chap kemaren, big thanks buat :

**Hanasukie , ifa p arunda , teukiangle , Vic89 , Himawari23 , hatakehanahungry , Dennis Park , leeChunnie , Ria , hyukkie - chan , Ria , Rina , oeat , lanarava6223 , jo , Guest , De , diyas , jaena , nunoel , zhe , diahmiftachulningtyas , Dee chan - tik , YongWook Kim , yoon HyunWoon , FiandYJ , ShinJiWoo920202 , aliensparkdobi , YunHolic , haruko2277 , Nony , Elzha luv changminie , t , yunjae heart , BooMilikBear , futari chan , KJHwang , koukei8696 , danactebh , RedsXiah , YJS , meotmeot , Jenny , tuti handayani , manize83 , shotix , lee sunri hyun , dhian930715ELF , maichannie26 , queen harkyu , Youleebitha , jae sekundes**

Karena nyempetin review dichap kemarin, untuk chap ini tinggalin kesannya lagi ne~~

Gomawo juga bagi yang sudah follow, dan favorit cerita ini.. Itu bukti kalau kalian juga mendukung cerita ini. Jeongmal gomawoyo,, tapi kalo bisa sih suarakan pendapat anda dengan memberikan review ne~~

Ah ya, ada yang minta ini dipublish sama ff sebelah ne? Tenang saja,, ff sebelah juga sudah update, jadi harus dibaca n wajib ngasih review ne #maksa

Ada yang nanya saya dari Bali? Iyahh, saya dari Bali.. Salam kenal ne~~

Ada yang ngerasa kependekan di chap kemaren? Ini sudah dipanjangin yah,, soalnya cuma threeshoot, jadi saya nggak buat panjang-panjang.. Kalo mau baca yang panjang,, silahkan baca ff YunJaeMin saya yang satunya, dijamin itu sangat panjang.. Haha, tapi jangan lupa kasih reviewnya #modus

Okeh sekian, ah ya, hampir lupa.. Saya mau ucapin saengil chukae buat Joker oppa a.k.a Yong Junhyung.. Hari ini si oppa ulangtahun.. Keee

Saigo de, minna san review onegaiitashimasu ~~

.

Denpasar, 19 Desember 2013


End file.
